simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Upsilon
Little Upsilon is newest of the 5 worlds to join Simcountry. It is also the second smallest with 3,467 countries and the fastest, running 6 game month per day. Geography Little Upsilon is made up of 10 continents. Each of them is an island, with some having an smaller island or two attached to it. http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg167/ryanruffyduffy/littleUpsilon2.jpg (A) Paova Major ---- *This continent contains 639 countries in total, with usually around 1/6th free for new presidents. This is a relatively peaceful continent, with few large agressive empires, spread over a large amount of regions. This continent would be a good place for a new player, looking to become a member and expand their empire. *'"Advanced players" in this continent;' *'Sportacus' (Lazy Town) A highly militarised player, and chairman of the "Honor Virtutis Praemium" federation. *'Shinju' (Shintopia) Owns many 0% tax countries, and mixes an economic style of play with an average amount of military mobilisation. *'Arkh Mori' (Arkh Company) Very economically oriented player, maintains the ArkhCo CEO List of Little Upsilon and runs ArkhCo. (B) Lynx Minor ---- *This continent contains 402 countries in total, with only 2 countries free, it seems to be a popular place to set up a new country. *'"Advanced Players" in this continent;' *'Pope John Fire' (Fire Republic) Hugely helpful to new players with his guide to playing the game. © Centura Donna ---- *This continent Contains 411 countries in total, with usually around 1/5th of them free for new players to set up in. With a reasonable amount of territorial empires, this continent would not be recommended for agressive new players who may want to build a strong empire themselves. *'"Advanced players" in this continent;' *'Dubhthaigh' (Roman Republic) A highly militarised player, chairman of the "Tempus Fugit North" federation. *'Mystery Style' (Labrador) A highly militarised player, enjoys C3 raiding, controversial. *'DGoE' (Little Upsilona) An expert economist, mainly indulging in that area of the game. *'Vicious' (Corporate Sector Authority) Focused upon the economic side of the game, causes tension with other players. (D) Draca Mixor ---- *This is a tiny continent, consisting of only 2 regions and 73 countries. Because of this there is rarely any space for new players. *'"Advanced players"' in this continent; (E) Lacerta ---- *This continent contains 542 countries, with 120 currently free for new presidents. "Dominated by the Lacerta Defence Initiative," new players would be wise to befriend the members. A stable and safe haven for most agreeable players. *'"Advanced players"' in this continent; *'Barney Rubble' (Yorba) Highly skilled military player, fair in his dealings. *'Badmudder' (Obscura) A new and up coming player. Entire unsecured empire raided and seized in the 2250's by WildEyes to commemorate the 100th anniversary of her LU empire and turned into the three fiercesome LDI warslaves of the 2260's "Slock Shock." *'Quetzalcoatl God of War'(El Republica De Tejas) Fair and respected player, often caught in unfortunate circumstances. Third highest ranked sim war criminal. *'Pink Floyd' (The Dark Side of the Moon) Controversial yet very helpful player, equally proficient in both military and economic areas of the game. *'Slocketer' (New York) Responsible for the Slock Shock (a.k.a Slock Event). Has random momentary lapses of thought. *'Saber'(Hail the Mole) Respected WG player. Equally good in economics as well as a student of warfare. *'Lelouch'(The Azurian Confederacy) Peaceful established player in the Salem Kadury region advocating Peace, Prosperity, and Profit. (F) Hercula Major ---- *This continent containst 533 countries, with only 91 free for expansion at the present time. This continent is dominated by mainly helpful and patient players, a good place for those wanting to set up stable empires. *'"Advanced players"' in this continent; *'Acdudd (The Roman' Republic) Chairman of the 'Roman Republic' Federation, a large player, who is helpful to new players. *'WildEyes' (also known as Valkyrie, Ms. K, and KosmicBlues) Intelligent and scarily efficient at both economics and war. She claims a territorial sphere on Hercula Major spanning from Vanguard northeast to Lions Cub. *'Ythmere' (Yth Cartel 1) Ex-Chairman of the "Tempus Fugit South" federation. Skilled in many areas of the game. (G) Auriga Bella ---- *This continent contains only 254 countries, with very few places for new players to build. *'"Advanced players"' in this continent; *'Martock' (The Union Of Lucarnia) One of the largest players on Little Upsilon, generally helpful to those who are worthy. *'TDragon53' (TaDragon) Upcoming player known in the 2100's for his low-tax countries; however, he has since gone inactive and had significant portions of his empire conquered and stripped for assets by WildEyes in the 2230's. *'Timmtc' (The Republic of Ashingdale) Upcoming player. (H) Antilia Major ---- *This is a very small continent with only 176 countries, most being already occupied. (I) Eridana ---- *Another small 2 region continent. (J) Virgina Bella ---- *This is a medium small continent, with 249 countries, yet contains a higher than average number of free countries. *'"Advanced players"' in this continent; *'Kevin Henry' (Steelers Country) A large and experienced player, who is chairman of the Tempus Fugit Diem federation. *'John R' (Lance of Longinus) Perhaps the craziest of all players in game. (Image above text, after its done. text first, image second, revision third) Distance, description of each continent, stuff like that History * 14th of February, 2007: Little Upsilon starts running for the first time, with the bonus of being, at the time, twice as fast as the other worlds, performing 6 game months per day. * 15th of March, 2008: 'The Ides of March' brought war upon Little Upsilon. Off world conflicts between Scottie and Sam Houston had reached a climax, and thus spilled over to Little Upsilon, with Barney Rubble, Sam Houston and Pink Floyd all declaring war upon Scottie's Empire. This series of declarations rent the largest federation of Little Upsilon (Government) in two, with an avalanche of federation war treaties activating. A small number of players decided to challenge these actions, and were systematically declared upon also, activating treaties in yet another federation, and causing many neutral players to be drawn into the war. At this point Laguna become involved, forcing a ceasefire between hostile parties, and compensation to be paid to the injured parties. An uneasy peace remains. * 29th of June, 2008: 'The Slock Shock (a.k.a. The Slock Event), matched up the world's two largest federations. Valde Subsidium (VS) and the Lacerta Defense Initiative (LDI), were on the brink of war due to land disputes. Slocketer, a member of the LDI, declared war on Kevin Henry, a member of VS. This triggered a series of war declarations between the two federations. Although a cease-fire was reached in only 15 hours, the war resulted in an estimated 180-190 million sim deaths. (Significant events in LU's history) Politics Little Upsilon is a small and mainly economic based world, which most players use to generate assets due to the fast timescale. Politics remains relatively civilised, the world being dominated by three or four large federations, such as Government and Valde Subsidum. 'Aggressive negotiations' can play a part once a players assets are threatened by hostile bidding or military action, yet due to the high prices of weapons on the LU market, the favoured response to this is often strategic. Security Council 'Top' Federations Valde Subsidium ---- *'Description:' *Valde Subsidum is a long existing federation, parented by the player John R, otherwise known as Laguna. It's general purpose is to ensure the continued respect amongst Little Upsilonian players, and to help prevent, and combat, any dangerous and 'sloppy' wars. *'The federation comprises of four branches;' *'Valde Subsidum.' The central focus of political and financial power, in which players store their secured and most important nations. *'Tempus Fugit Diem.' This is the branch responsible for the governance of the centre of Little Upsilon. It is controlled by Kevin Henry, and is (individually) in the top 5 most powerful federations. *'Tempus Fugit North.' This branch, as in it's name, is responsible for the northern half of Little Upsilon. It is run by Dubhthaigh, and is one of the more highly militarised branches of the federation. *'Tempus Fugit South.' In command of the south, this branch is run by Xaldin. Many experienced players have been invited into this branch of the federation. Lacerta Defense Initiative ---- *'Description:' *The Lacerta Defense Initiative was founded to serve the Pinktator... *LDI is the largest single-bodied federation on Little Upsilon. *The federation is chaired by Queztalcoatl, and has exclusive membership. *It's aims are; "To protect the interests of Barney Rubble, WildEyes, Saber, Slocketer, and Sam Houston" *LDI specializes in quick, efficient warfare, and prides itself with being on the cutting edge of tactics. The Confederacy of Independent Imperiums ---- *'Description:' *The Confederacy of Independent Imperiums is a new federation formed in the 2280s. The federation was founded by 3 smaller federations: CIN, LMU and NATO. The purpose of its creation was to branch out into the global community and become a more "significant" power practicing the ideals of Peace, Justice, and Prosperity. *'Simliar to the Valde Subsidum the federation comprises of three branches; *'The Confederacy of Independent Imperiums.' This branch is the federations central power. Being chaired by Lelouch this department represents the Confederacies financial, militaril, political power, and also acts as the beacon point to voice concerns, ideas, and the handling of foreign affairs. *'CIS West.' CIS West is headed by Co-Founder Stuart Taylor of Etruria, this federation branch is based on the continents of Lynx Minor, Antilla Major, Auriga Bella, Hercula Major, Pavoa Major. *'CIS East.''' CIS West is headed by Co-Founder El Cruz of Taz, this federation branch is based on the continents of Virginia Bell, Lacerta,Centura Donna, Draca Mix, Eridana See also * Worlds * Little Upsilon Country List * Little Upsilon Empire List * Little Upsilon Federation List * Little Upsilon Enterprise List * Little Upsilon Common Market List *Little Upsilon 0% Tax Country List External links * Little Upsilon Category:Little Upsilon category:Worlds